poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorry, Wrong Slusher
Sorry, Wrong Slusher is the seventy-second episode and the fourth season premiere of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 7, 1991. Plot Christopher Robin's mom makes Christopher Robin go to bed, much to Christopher's dismay. He decides to sneak downstairs. Tigger, Pooh, and Piglet come to keep him company, and decide to watch T.V. However, Tigger is just flipping through the channels until he finds one, and everyone falls asleep. Later the gang watches a slusher film, and order pizza, but thanks to Tigger, Christopher Robin gives the wrong address doing the one next door. Then Tigger ends up giving away their address to a stranger. Then panic begins. however they decide to come up with a plan, using Piglet as bait. Later, Eeyore coms to visit and notices Piglet which scares him off. This causes everyone to mistake Eeyore as the slusher. The door to the bathroom, which has flooded after a hose trap went wrong, unknown to the animals and Christopher Robin, gives way and the flood spreads to the rest of the house. The water takes everyone into the pit that they dug as a trap, then flows away. Then everyone dries off, discovers that Eeyore is not the slusher and changes. They decide to form another plan, again, with Piglet as the distraction, however he takes cover at a dog house, and Skippy the sheepdog, scares him. Skippy catches Christopher Robin and licks his face, but then the police turn up and arrest Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore. Christopher Robin notices and comes out, only to be arrested as well. In court, after an argument with the blame jumping from animal to animal, the judge and jury find everyone guilty of first degree noise causing. Luckily, Christopher Robin confesses he did it, and repeatedly says that he's sorry. He then wakes up and Mum comes down the stairs and says he was having a nightmare. Everyone realises that there isn't a slusher, until they hear someone at the door. It appears to be the pizza delivery man who asked Christopher Robin if anyone have ordered pizza. This episode ends with Pooh reviewing off-screen to the viewers about the dream Pooh and his friends had, making in the epilogue of this episode: On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was placed in the custody of his friends; everything they see was a dream; only the names of his friends have been changed to protect the innocent. Christopher Robin is seen wearing a prison uniform with a prison number around his neck that is numbered "2513079812". Cast * Jim Cummings as Tigger/Winnie the Pooh/Pizza Delivery Guy/Christopher Robin's Neighbor * John Fiedler as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin * Patricia Parris as Christopher Robin's Mom * Ken Sansom as The Judge Quotes *'Christopher Robin': "She said for my head not to leave the pillow, but she never said anything about the pillow leaving the bed..." *'Judge': "I find you guilty of first degree, causing noise! And I'm throwing the book at you!" *Pooh: off-screen "On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was placed in the custody of his friends. Everything you've seen was a dream; only the names of the animals have been changed to protect the innocent." *'Eeyore': "Didn't know slushers used the doorbell." Trivia *This episode is a response to the term, "Sorry wrong number" *This is the only season 4 episode that has not been released on VHS to date. *In the Welcome to Pooh Corner episode, Too Smart for Strangers, which aired before this episode, Tigger tells Roo to never give your address to a stranger. However, despite this, Tigger gives the address to the man on the phone. Gallery Sorry_wrong_slusher.jpg|Title card 285239-1.jpg|Piglet running in horror away from the believed to be Skippy the sheepdog and his doghouse Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes